Dodgeball
by MBrabs1996
Summary: The team has been fighting again so Fury decides that it's time for more team building. Please R&R.


**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a little one shot I wrote after seeing a tumblr prompt.**

Pairings: Steve Rogers/Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff/Clint Barton

Everyone was once again, for the third time that week, sitting in the SHIELD conference room. Why they were constantly sent there? For fighting and acting like a bunch of children. Coulson was there too, having left his team alone on the plane with Agent May in charge. He stood beside Agent Hill, who stood beside Director Fury.

"Would all of you mind explaining to me why I've called you all here?" Fury asked calmly as he looked at the group.

"Is this about the other day when I was shooting the other Agents with a nerf gun?" Emily, Agent Hill's teenage sister, asked, yawning out of boredom.

"Why are you here again, Emily?"

"Because Maria and Steve had to pick me up from school. They sent me home late."

"You punched a kid in the face and they gave you a detention. You're lucky Steve and I were able to convince them not to suspend you." Maria said with a sigh.

"You punched another student in the face?" Phil asked, turning to the sixteen-year-old.

"Oh no, this wasn't just any kid. This was my ex-boyfriend and he was making rape jokes for crying out loud! He kept saying, "What's the difference between yes and no? Nothing!" So, I turned around and asked if he'd like it if I punched him and he said no, but I did anyway since apparently there 'isn't a difference.' and he was making me miserable from the minute I stepped onto school grounds..besides, you were only able to keep me from getting into more trouble because my principle has a thing for you." Emily said, crossing her arms and earning a high five from Tony, who was sitting to her left.

"Anyway...wait...that was you that was shooting the other agents with nerf guns?"

Emily nodded, "You see, my grumpy pirate friend, the difference between me and my older sister is that I know how to have fun."

Fury sighed, he was not looking forward to the day when Emily would become an agent.

"I made all of you come here because you've been at each others throats like damn children!" He said, raising his voice a few octaves, "And I've decided that it's only appropriate for you to participate in some more team building."

The whole team groaned in response.

"Really?"

"We're not children!"

"Remember what happened the last time?"

"Enough! You're gonna do some damn team building and you're going to enjoy it!"

"He's right. If you can't get along outside of work, you won't be able to get along on missions." Maria said.

"You're participating in the team building too." Fury said, giving Agent Hill a pointed look.

"But sir, I hardly think that's necessary."

"Oh it's necessary." Steve said, thoroughly entertained as he watched his fiancé try and get out of it.

"I suggest you wipe that look off your face before I wipe it off for you, Captain Rogers." Maria threatened, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

Clint leaned over to Natasha, "When's their wedding again? Maybe they should move the date up since they argue like they're already married." He said as Natasha leaned down and picked up their daughter, who was sitting on the floor.

Fury sighed, "Agent Hill and Captain Rogers. I suggest you resume your arguing behind closed doors at a later time. But to answer your question, everyone tells me you've contributed to some of the arguing."

Maria scoffed, "Not true!"

"Then let's ask the kids! Kids are always honest!" Tony said, prompting for everyone to look at the teen and four-year-old.

"Yep. She contributes. She fights more with Stark though." Emily said, not looking up from her cell phone as Fury was now looking at Lilith.

"Uh huh! She been fightin' with her daddy too, baldy," She started, causing for Fury to roll his eyes at the child's ridiculous nickname for him as she looked up at her mother, "What high blood pressure? Auntie 'Ria says Stark and her papa cause it."

Director Fury looked back at his best agent.

"See? Kids never lie!" Tony said, giving her an 'I told you so' look.

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone sat in SHIELD's gym dressed in sweats.

"I swear. If we're doing suicides, i'm out." Emily said, sighing as she sat down beside Lilith, who was fixated on her coloring book.

"No. Worse." Bruce said, pointing where Director Fury was walking towards them with red rubber balls.

Everyone groaned, except Emily, who shouted, "I fucking love dodgeball!"

"Are we going to have teams? Or is it the 'every man for himself' version of the game?" Coulson asked, still not knowing why he was there. It wasn't like he contributed to any of the fighting.

"What is dodgeball?" Thor asked, looking just as confused as Steve.

"Basically we get to beat the shit out of each other with rubber balls." Natasha explained, leaning back on the bench.

"No! You throw the balls at each other. If you get hit below the head, you're out. If you're hit in the head, you're still in the game." Emily said, taking one of the balls from Fury.

"Miss. Hill is correct. However, since we aren't a bunch of teenagers, if you're hit, you're still in. I will be on the side lines keeping score. Whoever has the most points, which is decided by who hits more people, wins." He explained, passing the rest of the balls out.

"Are there any other rules?" Tony asked, eyeing Maria, Natasha, and Clint suspiciously.

"Try not to get blood on my floor," Fury said, sighing, "Now start playing!"

Dodgeball turned out to be pretty fun and Clint was kicking everyones ass.

"Hey Emily!" He called, the teen turning at the last minute to receive a ball in the stomach, sending her to the ground.

"You alright?" Bruce asked, helping her up.

Earlier he had tried to sit out, not wanting to put anyones lives in danger seeing as he just couldn't trust himself not to turn into Hulk, but Fury wouldn't have it. So his tactic was avoiding everyone and trying his best to catch the balls that were thrown at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Man, Clint has good aim." She said, holding her stomach that was surely beginning to bruise. Her stomach was throbbing and it felt as though someone stuck a knife in it and slowly pulled it back out.

"You sure you're okay?"

Emily nodded before turning in the direction of Steve, "Hey Steve! Pass me that ball!"

Steve tossed a ball to her before turning back to the game.

The teen turned and threw it as hard as she could, aiming a bit too low, which caused for the rubber ball to hit Clint in the groin.

Clint doubled over in pain, groaning.

"You throw like a girl." He choked.

"Ha! Good throw Emily!" Tony called from across the gym.

"Although you should aim for the face next time!" Natasha added, half joking.

"Are you alright, friend Clint?" Thor asked, noticing that the archer was doubled over in pain.

He nodded, finally regaining his composure and got back in the game. He was still winning the game, so taking a quick break was something he could afford.

Clint grabbed a ball and turned, seeing Natasha, who was distracted throwing one ball after the other at Stark. It seemed as though she was enjoying the game too much. He studied her for a minute, trying to find a good place to aim for and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Maria get hit by another dodgeball, thrown by Stark, sending her to the ground. Clint focused back on his wife, throwing the ball but not expecting for it to hit her in the head.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, some in mid throw as they wondered if their friend had a death wish.

This game was not going to end well for Clint.

* * *

Hours later, the Avengers tried to coax their friend down from the rafters in the training room. The game had ended shortly after Clint had hit Natasha, with said archer getting the most points and ultimately winning the game.

"Why is daddy acting funny? And where's mommy?" Lilith asked, looking at Maria was was sitting next to her on the ground with Emily. Emily sustained a big bruise on her abdomen and was currently holding an ice pack to it. Maria had sustained a sprained ankle during the game thanks to the ball that Stark threw at her. She was going to kill him later.

"That's actually a good question, Lilith." Maria said with a dead pan expression.

"Maria you look so done right now." Emily said, noticing Maria's 'i'm so done with this bullshit' facial expression.

"I need a vacation."

"Look at the bright side. You'll get a two week vacation come January twenty-first!" She said, continuing to watch everyone try to get Clint down from the rafters with no such luck.

"Okay, Barton, you can come down now. She's gone." Coulson said, assuring the other agent.

Clint's response was to yell.

"NO SHE'S NOT! SHE'S JUST WAITING!"

That was the day they discovered that Clint Barton screams like a girl.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review!**


End file.
